1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spacer made of synthetic resin and for maintaining space between base plates or boards such as wiring boards or printed circuit boards by inserting into a mounting hole formed on one of the boards and fixing said boards when using a plurality of the boards in a stacked condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When mounting many wiring boards, for instance, on a chassis of an electronic apparatus or appliance according to the prior art, it is often desired that each board is stacked in the horizontal direction at a predetermined distance, with one edge of each board coupled on a frame through hinge means.
In this case, however, when rather heavy electronic parts are mounted on a wiring board such as is mentioned above, the board often becomes flexed downward, thus causing short circuited conditions to occur on the board or damages to the board to occur.
In order to prevent these short circuited conditions and damages to the board or boards from occurring, conventionally spacers are inserted between wiring boards. However, the spacers of this kind according to the prior art are used in such a manner that they are only sandwiched between the upper and lower boards, thus resulting in shortcomings such as that the spacers often come off by vibrations caused for some reasons or by accidental shocks when carrying out, for instance, maintenance work.